


Don't go

by Acidzombiesama



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Awkward Dates, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Sexual Situations, Detective Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Drama & Romance, F/M, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Murder
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:16:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21997381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acidzombiesama/pseuds/Acidzombiesama
Summary: Reader-chan is a 24 year old newly made teacher with self doubts about her relationship with her fiancee, Levi. She does her best to stay faithful, but a new friend of her's, Eren, who she met at a night club her cousin Hanji forced her to go at to make Levi jealous, starts grabbing her attention. Will she stay with Levi or chose Eren. Stay tuned and find out.-slow update warning-
Relationships: Eren Yeager/Reader, Levi/Reader
Kudos: 6





	Don't go

**Author's Note:**

> When you see _____ that's reader-chan.  
> Levi is 34.  
> Eren and _____ are 24.  
> Italics happen when a flashback comes up or self thought.  
> Points of views may switch.  
> Expect slow up dates but expect long chapters to come.  
> A side note: reader chan is much shorter than levi, think 4'10

Chapter 1

Been having this nagging feeling that my long-time boyfriend/fiancee, who proposed to me last year, Levi Ackerman, has checked out of our relationship or too busy to care. I tend to over think these things though. I reach out to him, while trying to not be too much of a bother, so we could meet up and have lunch on his breaks or come see him late at night in our shared apartment that I no longer stay in ( _give me time to explain that_ ); it also doesn’t help that I go way out of my way to ‘bump’ into him on the same days he runs errands to the same places he always goes. He’s normally makes a small, a bit annoyed, ‘ _tch’_ at me, but never seems bothered by my behavior and just gives me a simple pat on the head. My fiancee sends simple yet thoughtful gifts my way with a simple text asking how my day was. He’s not too romantic, it’s normally a digital coupon or some flowers he sends to me, but these gestures are so sweet to me. I wouldn’t be this stir crazy if it wasn’t for the fact that it just started a month before I moved closer into Maria to be closer to the job I just landed. You see, I was a substitute teacher trying to land a full-time position for the past year and I was lucky when a position at Titan High became available! I was so excited since they needed a new art teacher and were willing to over-look my small work experience because the Principle Dot Pixis liked my amiable yet entertaining demeanor during my interview; found me quite amusing and thought I could fit right in with the other teachers. Things were falling into place for me since traffic on the highway only hit the hardest going into the city in the morning and leaving the city in the afternoon, so I would’ve easily bypassed the traffic since I had to exit out early with clear roads going towards Maria to get to titan high. The only problem was Levi.

At first, I was very happy with his idea, he wanted me to look at houses close by the school away from the city so I could be closer that way I didn’t have to be up as early and recommended I move in with my cousin, who just so happened to be his old college friend, Hanji Zoe who lives right outside of the city of Rose that way I could have time to house hunt. After the high of my landing my first full time job, I began questioning why he wanted a house now with me when he was much closer to his work in the city, but he got annoyed from my questions and demanded I drop it. It felt like he was starting to push me away a bit from how sudden it was getting and we haven’t even fully set up the dates for a wedding or planned anything; knowing Levi, it would be a shotgun wedding to keep it quiet and small. It doesn’t help that we don’t really text anymore, let alone, see each other. He a few messages me, sure, but I need more than random texts with a hand full of words on it. Been two weeks and I’m starved for affection from him. I miss his crude humor, his blunt personality, and his small, yet sweet, gestures that he only does alone with me. _Perhaps I’m just overthinking things and making a big deal out of nothing, but ARGH! I want answers!_

Sitting down, I was taking a breather after curling my hair for about an hour for the big event today; well, it’s not exactly a ‘big’ event but me going out anywhere other than my regular burger joint is a big event to me none the less. I was relaxing on the couch, thinking of what I should wear for my night out with Levi, when I heard my phone ring out the Brooklynn 99 theme. I jumped up, knowing who it was, and run all over the place looking for my phone.

“Where did I put it?” I whined, hearing the phone go off a second time. I hear my text message ring go off. ‘not good,’ I think to myself. I ran all over my apartment searching for damn phone. ‘ _now he’s pissed_ ,’ I thought, as I heard another ring go off. Finally, after running around the entire apartment, I found my phone, which for some reason was in the fridge _. How did that get in there?_ I answered it quickly.

“Oh hi!” I grinned, feeling a bit nervous about what he was going to say to me. “You rang, Levi?”

“tch! You left your phone in the fridge again, didn’t you,” the man sighed.

“Shit! How did you know?”

“We've been together long enough, your shitty antics have become predictable, ____.”

“I’m sorry Levi, it was a mistake and I promise it won’t happen aga— tonight.”

I heard the short vulgar man let out a deep sigh then saying, “it’s ok, shit for brains. It’s alright. I've grown accustomed to your brain’s inability to function properly.”

“You don’t have to be an ass, Levi,” I scuffed. _‘I hate it when he calls me shit for brains…’_

“You’re right,” he sighed once again, but sounding sincere. “I suppose I’m just tired. I’ve had a busy week with this crap Erwin threw on me to oversee and took it out on you, which brings me to my next point.” He paused a bit, leading me to suggest he’s about to cancel. “I’m calling to let you know I can’t make it tonight.” Annoyed, I cried out, “Levi you promised you’d take me out tonight and have dinner with me! We’ve been planning this for a month and besides we haven’t even spent any time with each other for weeks!” I heard him let out a loud ‘tch’ sound and replied, “you don’t think I know that? I must work, unlike you. I’ll take you out next time, bye.”

“no! Wait –“

Beep beep

I slump down to the floor, feeling angry as well as defeated. It seems, lately, he has been excusing himself from spending time with me by saying he’s busy with a case or two. Last time I saw him was when he asked me to tailor his new work suit, because the legs and arms were too long; that was two weeks ago.

I would’ve been fine with him ditching me again if it were any other day but today was inexcusable. He had promised me a month ago he’d take me out in the city to catch that new comic book movie that just came out yesterday, and go out to eat at that really nice Italian place I like; I was really looking forward to munching on some stuff mushrooms from Uno’s today. The ever so busy bee man only promised me because he had been working so much lately and it’s only adding more fuel to the fire for missing again because of work.

_‘Sigh… order in from Wok n Roll it is…’_

I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard keys jingling outside my door. I turned my head and saw my early thirties roommate, Hanji, storming in with a bunch of boxes in hands. “Hey _cuz_ , what are you doing on the floor in your panties,” she asked a bit too loud for our neighbors to hear. “Come on! Get dressed before shorty gets here and slaps some cuffs on ya for being too sexy.”

I groaned out in agony on the cold hard floor of our apartment after being reminded, yet again, that Levi hasn’t even touched me in that way in over a month. My over the top cousin takes the hint that something is up with me and puts down her boxes to see what was wrong with me. The long-haired brunette pulled me off the floor and dragged me to the worn-down black pleather couch before asking me what was ‘eating’ me. I muttered a bunch of unclear words under my breath, not really in the mood to be bothered by this.

“Come on, _titan_ got your tongue?” she chuckled as she readjusted her thick pair of black frames.

When she realized that I wasn’t going to say anything other than mumble a bunch nonsense, she decided to force me to speak. I swear her eyes began to sparkle just before she jumped on top of me and began to tickle me senseless causing me to cry out for her to stop. I was trying my best to wiggle myself out from under her, but it was hard with Hanji saddled on me and my skin sticking to the couch; I was at the mercy of this crazy manic.

“p-please stop,” I laughed with tears spilling out of my eyes. “I’m gonna pee!!!”

“now now, little buddy,” she laughed. “I won’t stop till you talk!”

“fine! Just please stop!”

With a huge grin on her face, Hanji moved off me and asked again why I was on the floor in my underwear. I let out a deep sigh then explained all that had just happened over the phone with Levi and I just moments before Hanji came in. The crazy lady in glasses let out a loud cry as she also wondered what was wrong with her short male friend.

“Plus, it doesn’t help when he points out that I haven’t work I a while, but what can I do? School is closed over the summer and I just have to wait till it opens again… God, I would feel better if Levi would at least call me occasionally, but he’s been MIA too long for my tastes!”

“I’m sorry, ___, I'm sure Erwin been laying all the work on him, you know he’s working almost non-stop, right? Boy, I tell ya, I've been working my butt off lately down at the lab from the recent murders lately. Oh! That reminds me! ___, I had to work on another girl they found with her eyes cut out and her tongue in her stomach—“

“Nope! Stop right there! We talked about this, Hanji, I don't want to know what happens at work. Oh man, thinking about the people you have to work on makes me want to hurl…”

“Sorry about that,” she giggled madly. “But, yes, it's been rather busy, so busy that Levi sends an errand boy to grab the latest documents he needs on the victims. Miss the short stack coming around and giving me an earful to hurry up. Must be one hell of a case he’s working on.”

“I know how busy it gets with his murder cases, but I just thought that because it’s my birthday that he would, at least, take the night off to be with me,” I began to cry a bit as she tried to wipe the tears away. “___....” Hanji whispered. “Levi has been so rude to me, more so than usual, that can’t help but think he doesn’t even care about me anymore. And he hasn’t even touched me in over a month and we used to be all over each other! Levi used to be so sweet to me, in his own way, but I miss him, Hanji, I really do. I don’t know what I have to do to just get his attention.”

She thought for a moment, really letting what I said process in her brain. Hanji knew this was serious and really wants to help Levi and I, her two best friends, get back on track, but honestly, I can tell she was stumped as I was on what to do. She removed her glasses to rub the root of her nose when suddenly she yelled, “I got it! We'll make him jealous, ___!”

“Jealous? What are you going on about,” I questioned?

“Yeah! We'll run around, hangout some guys, get them to take a picture with us, and send it to Levi to let him know what he's missing. He'll get so mad and jelly that he'll come running into your arms! Ha! It's perfect, short stack.”

“Hanji, no offense, but that sounds too ridiculous, even for you,” I sighed, feeling a bit annoyed from the crazy idea. “Plus, I’d rather not lead anyone on.”

She jumped up and grabbed my wrist, “come on, ___! What do you have to lose? Besides, it’s your time he’s wasting! Let’s get drunk and tease some poor souls!” I gave her an odd look then told her I was not up to doing her crazy plan as she dragged me to our bedroom. My crazy nut job of a cousin pulled me to our shared closet and began pulling out the sexiest outfits we have.

“Hmm no pants,” she said out loud. “’Cause you need to show some legs if we want someone flirting with ya.”

“Hanji,” I growled.

“Nope… Nope… Ugh why do we even have this,” she said, looking at some mustard colored skirt with polka dots on it.”

“Uh Hanji,” called out sheepishly. “Come on, let’s stay in. Let’s just cut up the strawberry cake I made and eat some crummy take out. I’ll get you extra spring rolls.”

“Hmm maybe this?” She said, completely ignoring me. “No… no… hmmm… Oooooh let's go with _that_ dress.” She pulled out the red cold shoulder ruffle summer dress with a low cleavage.

“Oh god!” I shouted. “Hanji, no! No! I swear to gull, no!”

Sometime later...

“I hate you,” I huffed, arms crossed over my chest as I tried covering my hardly covered cleavage as we walk towards Hanji’s favorite club called ‘the Spot’. “I got to say,” your nutty cousin started. “Shorty has excellent taste in dresses. Very sexy, cuz!” I think back a while back when I received it last Christmas when Levi told me that a certain weirdo in glasses just knew I would _love_ wearing a sexy deep V with no back red dress that when the wind blows the dress with fly up like Marilyn Monroe. I swear her purpose in life is just to tease me and make Levi feel like a fool; still surprised she was able to fool him like that too.

“For god sakes, this dress could get us into a lot of trouble, not to mention, Levi would dump me in a heartbeat if go through with something as stupid as this, let alone, think of something as disgusting as hitting on a bunch of random guys.”

“You’re so afraid of offending him, no wonder he’s losing interest,” she sighed. “you have to be spontaneous, live a little! Besides, we aren’t going after guys, just need one sucker to string along for a bit.”

“Hanji, he’s a 34-year-old detective… I don’t think acting like a party girl is really what he’s looking for and,” I frowned, feeling very exposed with the long V-neck of the dress going down rather low; my only solace was that the skirt was long enough to reach my knees.

“If you really didn’t want to go along with this,” Hanji started. “Why did you put on the dress and come along?”

“Would you have let up?”

“Hmmm… no, but that’s my point,” she spun around and pointed at me, accusingly. “You either let people walk all over you, or you’re too afraid to think for yourself. Now come on, we’re here.”

 _Car_ _beep_

Reluctantly, I hopped into her large white van, that has been dubbed the stalker mobile, with Hanji as I kept thinking to myself why I always let her talk me into these situations. It’s not like I’m always this much of a pushover but it’s worse with my friends and family. I eased myself into the leather seats as the sound of the engine roaring to life filled the van.

“Next stop, Club Trost!”

Driving down towards downtown Rose, I couldn’t help but let my mind wander on the times Levi and I would spend his days off with each other. We’ve been going through a rough patch, but we have so many good times together. I chuckled at the memory of our one-year anniversary when I panicked that the bottom of my sole just came off and how he saved the night for us.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Walking arm in arm, my straight-faced bored looking boyfriend and I were on our way towards a very fancy restaurant that he happened to surprise me about today. I wasn’t expecting him to do anything for our first year of us dating, mostly because I kind of forgot it was a year, but the strange man just walked up to my apartment after his work to tell me to get ready soon because he’s taking me out today; very simply stated and blunt. I turned my gaze to him, smiling ear to ear, earning a small questioning ‘Mm’ from Levi._

_“Nothing just didn’t take you for an anniversary guy.”_

_“Mhm.”_

_“You’re just full of surprises, aren’t you?_

_“I suppose, Miss hollow head.”_

_Giggling at his nickname for me, I squeezed his arm a bit harder in my excitement wrinkling his nicely pressed down grey suit jacket. I noticed a bit of discomfort showing on his face from that, so I loosened up and continued back to just gently holding onto his arm._

_“But really,” I stopped and turned towards him. “Thank you, you really didn’t have to.”_

_“Tch, if I had known that I would’ve done nothing,” he stated bluntly. He looked me straight in the eyes and sighed. “But,” Levi placed a simple hand on my head and smirked. “I figured you’d like it.” I nodded my head and smiled. We pressed on, just another block till we arrive, as I make small talk with him._

_“I’m glad you’re wearing the silk cravat I made you,” I pointed out, lightly poking at the soft silk, with barely visible floral design, around his neck. “I almost thought it wouldn’t fit but it looks perfect on you.”_

_“Thanks, better than the cravat you made last time. Fucking shitty green itched like hell,” he grumbled, adjusting his cravat to get rid of that old feeling from before._

_I agreed with him, now knowing I should’ve known he wouldn’t like anything other than his standard favorite white cotton cravat. We carried on and I asked him how work was at the precinct. Levi is a detective at the local police station in the city of Rose, been working there since he was in his early twenties after his friend, who happens to now be the police chief, Erwin Smith helped in become an officer. Levi has been working hard too for years on his career just to get where he is today. Saved my life a little over a year ago before we started dating, but we knew each other before then from my small time job while I’ve been working on my trade in teaching as well as taking time to work as an apprentice and shadowing teachers at the schools nearby. We’re both always so busy with our day to day lives, but we always manage to find time to see each other._

_“Oh! I see it,” I pointed out at the small crowd of people slowly walking into the place._

_I felt my footing mess up from a crack in the sidewalk and almost stumped forward, letting out a small squeal in the process. Levi held tightly to my arm to keep me from falling. Looking down low, I noticed the sole from my favorite heels fell off. Levi, being concerned, asked me what happened and why I was upset this time. Sighing, I pointed down and showed him my sole was missing from my heel. “My shoe fell apart…”_

_“tch,” he scuffed as he looked behind us and saw the missing sole just a couple of steps away. “Cheap piece of crap.”_

_The man with raven hair and sharp eyes, let go of me to retrieve my sole from the sidewalk; he pulled out a cloth from his jacket first before grabbing the sole from the ground. Levi held it up, away from himself so not to be touched by it, as he held a look of disgust on his face. Feeling a bit offended from that look he was giving that part of my shoe as well as embarrassed. I asked him what we were going to do with my messed-up heels. He looked around the streets, only remembering a few places were open late but they weren’t close, and he made dinner reservations at the Modern Oak for us that we had to check into in under ten minutes from now._

_“There’s no time and we have to check in,” he said. “it’s fine, let’s go in.”_

_About to walk into the restaurant, I grabbed him by the arm and begged for him to wait._

_“Tch, what now?”_

_“I can’t go in stumbling around like this,” I whimper. “Not in a nice place like this…”_

_I pointed out the other people walking into restaurant who were dressed all nice and fresh with a woman eyeing Levi and I and chuckled at us. Turning towards my boyfriend, I gave him an obvious look of ‘I told you so’. My eyes began to water from how embarrassing I looked and begged him for us to leave, which earned me a good clunk to my forehead._

_“Ow!”_

_“____, I could give a shit about what they think, and neither should you.”_

_He shoved the missing sole into my hands, with the cloth wrapped around it, and dragged me towards to the side of the entrance._

_“what are you-?”_

_“Wait here.”_

_“Why?”_

_“Tch, because I said so,” he snapped._

_So, I stood there like a good little shorty, trying to blend in with the bricks outside with a few people staring at me after the Levi had left me to go inside the place called The Modern Oak. My face felt flushed and my eyes felt heavy as I stood there to ponder why Levi even bothers with me. I’m much younger than him, by eleven years to be exact, and I can’t help but wonder if maybe I’ll never be as mature or level-headed as him if I could fall apart so easily just because my shoes are falling apart. I hate how I always depend on him to save me from every little bad thing that comes my way. I snapped out of my thoughts when I felt a warm hand wipe away a falling tear from my face._

_“tch,” he grinned. “Not even five minutes and you already look like shit. A cute little shit, but still shit.”_

_I turned my head away, trying not to look at him; it felt like he was making fun of me. The raven-haired man took the sole from my hands then shortly after asked for the rest of my shoe. I asked him why, but got another, ‘because I said so.’ I pulled it off and handed it to him, it was then I noticed what he was doing. He had super glue in one hand and on the other my sole covered in the glue on top. He quickly took the shoe out of my hand and placed both pieces together._

_“I told them to give us a few minutes and we’ll be inside.” He looked at me softly as he put my shoe back together. “Here, just put your weight on it,” Levi handed me my heel back to wear. With a look of disgust, Levi stared holes into his hands and made a b line towards the entrance again. “Tch, I’m going to wash my hands. Be right back, ___.”_

_After a few minutes of waiting, with me come up ways to apologize for my childish outburst, Levi came back out to get me. He asked how the glue in my shoe dried, so I tested it out and found it to be stable enough to walk in for a bit. Levi gave me a simple nod and we went inside to enjoy a meal together._

_The two of us spent most of the dinner complaining about the over-priced menu and me making a joke that I might as well eat the menu since it would be cheaper with him telling me how disgusting that would be, as well as, start get upset about the boisterous party next to us that held a party of ten. “With the money that’s spent here, you’d think they’d kept the shit in the toilet.” I snorted a bit from my boyfriend’s comment; I almost spilt the water from my mouth. I turned my gaze towards Levi and noticed him staring intently at me._

_“What,” feeling a bit under a bit uneasy. “Do I have something on my face?”_

_“No that’s not it,” the man with sharp eyes turned his gaze away from me, looking lost in thought._

_“That’s a first,” I thought to myself, as I took another sip of water._

_“You’ve been living in the same apartment with those three morons for the past two years, right?” I nodded, not sure where he’s going with this. “The same people who keep taking your shit and snubbing you on the rent?”_

_“uhh… yeah… been meaning to talk to them about it but they’re normally gone by the time I get home. I’d get an apartment for myself if it wasn’t out of my price range.” I crossed my arms and sighed, feeling a bit low now. “But it’s fine. I don’t want to leave; I like my life in the city right now. If I just get them to understand and tell them to leave me and my things alone, it’ll work out.”_

_“Tch,” he responded. “It won’t. This is your third string of roommates you got since moving out here and every time you have to either move or get new people to replace those fucks. You have shitty lucky and you’re such a ditzy shit for brains you can’t even--.”_

_I was about to get up and go from feeling a bit too pushed by him when he grabbed my hand and told me to sit. I hesitated for a moment but decided to hear what he had to say; even though he was starting to get me angry. I took my seat, after he let go of my arm with that firm grip, he has, but kept my eyes away from his piercing gaze. I can’t understand why he’s bringing this up now._

_“You’re being an asshole again,” I snapped. “I know you can’t help it, but you pushed too hard and you know I can’t afford crap yet. It’s why I’m working so hard on my trade and-”_

_Levi pushed forward and kissed me to shush me up, leaving me feeling annoyed but painfully giddy from how gentle and sweet he felt on my lips. It ended as quickly as it started, leaving me wanting more; not that I wanted to admit it at that point because I’m still angry at him. I sulked in my chair, giving him a dirty look while he kept his gaze on me not even seeming remotely sorry._

_“I won’t apologize, because I wasn’t wrong,” he started, earning a grunt from me. “Am I an asshole, yes, of course I am.”_

_“A shitty one,” I retorted._

_“Tch! Whatever… A shitty asshole then,” he continued. “You live with shitty brats and you’re a shitty ditz with the shittiest of luck I’ve ever seen in my whole shitty life.”_

_“Wow, that’s a lot of shit, you kiss a toilet with that mouth,” I deadpanned. “I don’t know where you’re going with this because it just feels like you’re trying to make me angry on purpose. So, get to the point before I start to over think things and leave, Levi.”_

_“Uh is there a problem here,” asked the waiter, that we just now noticed was there. Apparently, two of us were making a scene, how ironic._

_“No,” we both snapped._

_“Just give us a check.”_

_“Ok, sir! Right away.”_

_Being overwhelmed from this rollercoaster of a night, I leaned back into my chair and stared at my half-eaten steak that cost thirty-five bucks, now thinking I should’ve asked for a to go box too._

_“I’ll be back,” I sighed. “I’m getting a box. You want one?”_

_“Move in with me.”_

_Not sure if I heard right, I paused and asked, “eh? Come again?” Levi reached for me again to take my hand in his, with a firm grasp on them, to make sure I didn’t try to take off again. “Move in with me,” he stated again. I eyed him carefully, uncertain now from us arguing a moment ago because of Levi being Levi._

_“Your apartment sucks and I love you. Say yes and I’ll grab a box and move your shit tonight.”_

_Moved, I leaned in close and gave him a simple kiss on the lips. “You’re a shitty asshole, Levi, but I love you too.” I pouted, squeezing his hand a bit. “But you can’t keep doing that, alright? Just say what you want and don’t lecture me, like an asshole. You’re my boyfriend, not my dad, understand old man?”_

_“Tch! Shitty brat, bringing up my age…”_

_“Levi,” I frowned._

_“I won’t make any promises, but for you I’ll try.”_

_I gave him another peck on the lips just before our waiter came back for our check; which almost gave me a heart attack from the price. The waiter grabbed the check back with the card Levi dropped on it and went back to get boxes for us, since it would be a huge waste since we both didn’t even finish our plates or appetizer. I felt a pair of eyes staring at the side of my head, still waiting on my unanswered question._

_“You didn’t give me an answer, __.”_

_“Hmmm, I don’t know,” I teased. “I’m still feeling sour about you calling me a shitty ditz. Maybe if you beg with a cherry on top I’ll say yes.”_

_“Tch! I’m not a damn dog. If you don’t want to move in fine whatever. Stay with those shitty brats and be miserable with them.”_

_“And they say girls just to conclusions,” I laughed, grabbing his arm before he took off. “I’m sorry but it’s only fair after you messed with me.”_

_He grunted again at me, not seemly impressed, his head turned from me and his eyes closed. The waiter came back just in time to give back the card and pack our stuff away; he seemed excited for us to be leaving. We gathered our things to go, not wanting to make fools of ourselves anymore. I waved bye to the man and hurried off to Levi, holding all the leftovers, was leaving me behind. I pulled at his arm to slow him down._

_“Wait for me. My shoe is still messed up.”_

_“Tch! Then why won’t you answer me,” his stare felt cold and harsh. “You’re a ditz, then you’re not. You’re a push-over, then you’re a stubborn brat. You’re hopeless, then you’re optimistic. You’re a shitty mess, ___, but I love you and all I want is share a shitty apartment with you.”_

_“Levi, I—"_

_“I suck at this and I can’t do romance right. I’m too fucking old for you, and I always piss you off or make you cry. I want to make you happy and I can’t do that with you living in the most dangerest part of Rose with those shitty brats you call roommates with little to no time to even be with you.”_

_I placed a small hand on his cheek and calmly stroked his cheek with my thump. “Look I’ll move in,” I stopped him before he said anything. “Only if you learn to control yourself. You can be such an ass and mess too, Levi. You’re cold and cruel and you always get on me about anything I do wrong, but you can also be kind, in your own special way, thoughtful, and protective. Please, Levi, I just want to know you’ll work on that attitude.”_

_He seemed to struggle to answer me. Of course, he’s always stressed and pissed off, all he does is paperwork and deals with morons all day; it takes a toll on him. Just can’t be that girl agrees with everything her boyfriend wants when he’s being stubborn and cruel._

_“Tell you what,” I smiled. “If you work on that, I’ll do anything you want.”_

_“Anything,” he pondered for a bit._

_I leaned close to give him little pecks on the lips, lowering down to his neck. “Anything.”_

_“Hmm, interesting,” he smirked with a wicked look in his eyes. “Clean my apartment.”_

_“oh no,” I thought._

_“Come on,” I pleaded with him. “Anything but that!”_

_“Tch, bye,” the raven-haired man turned with his smirk turning into a bit of a smile._

_“That dick,” I thought._

_“Ok, Ok! I’ll move in,” I exclaimed, hurrying after him again. I grabbed onto his arm, about to give him a piece of my mind when my heel fell apart again._

_"Shit."_


End file.
